


Hell on Bare Feet

by dizzylocofool



Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Hybrids, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzylocofool/pseuds/dizzylocofool
Summary: The blonde wasn't just shirtless in those pictures.He was also barefoot.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mating Cycle Misadventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148228
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Hell on Bare Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags! This is just me indulging in kinks, if you don't like these kinks feel free to skip!
> 
> Also, this is a part of a series of (mostly) ABO smut. It features catboy/lycat George and dogboy/lycanid Dream. You don't need to have read the previous fics to enjoy this, though I'd appreciate it if you did read the others as well.

Normally, the only heats George would have to worry about were artificially induced ones.

Heat runes, eros aphrodisiacs, those sorts of things.

Yet, George’s luck must’ve run out recently. He could feel the telltale signs of heat, but his heat suppressants were missing. George wondered if Karl and Sapnap were behind this like usual, but Sapnap had recently been selected to temporarily help defend the border. Karl ended up renting an apartment close to the border so they could live together while Sapnap finished his mandatory deployment.

_If those two didn’t take it, then what happened to the suppressants?_

_I remember buying a few vials for the next few months._

_I remember putting them in my pockets as I was afraid they might break if i had put them in my backpack. School tomes and the like were heavy, after all._

_Then, I made my way to school. Classes were boring, like usual. Combat training was kind of fun. I had to spar with this half-demon, Darryl. Despite the misconceptions behind demons, Darryl seems like a nice guy._

_He seemed reluctant to cast spells back at me. If it wasn’t for Zak, whom I presume to be Darryl’s boyfriend cheering Darryl on, I’m pretty sure he would’ve stayed down after the first few spells._

_Darryl did put up a pretty good fight though. His plant manipulation really is unmatched. I could barely dodge some of those blood vines. My chest, left arm and right thigh got grazed._

_Wait._

_Thigh?_

_...fuck_

The omega groaned as he realized he had left the vials in his pocket during combat training. Their student uniforms were specially made to prevent liquids from flowing through, supposedly to help slow down bleeding. That’s why the lycat hadn’t noticed the sensation of liquid dripping down his pants.

_Shit. This is bad. I don’t have any spares. Maybe I could still go buy-_

The lycat’s thoughts were interrupted as the first wave of heat surged through his body. Lust filled his mind before he could leave his dorm. George cursed the gods because of the fact that his mate wasn’t home. He’d have to try and manage his heat by himself.

George barely made his way to his bedroom before collapsing. The omega could feel slick start to leak down his thighs. Instinctively, the boy stuck his ass in the air and moved his tail aside. The lycat pulled down his shorts as he started teasing his own hole with his fingers. Times like these made George glad that Karl had taught him how to cast soundproof on the room's walls. George could let out the most obscene moans without anyone hearing.

While George could fantasize about Clay pinning him to the wall and fucking him relentlessly, he _needed_ to see his mate. The magus fished his phone from out of his short’s pockets. Scrolling through the endless number of pictures the brunette had taken of the lycanid, he had found a few that he could get off of whilst his mate was away.

Specifically, he had found the ones he took while they were at the beach with Karl and Sapnap. A picture of Clay with his shirt off should be perfect. The lycat loved admiring every inch of Clay’s body. His large chest, his rock solid abs, his thunder thighs and…

Well, George was still not entirely comfortable with accepting his infatuation with a certain other body part. He had been fantasizing recently about other scenarios that he wasn’t sure Clay would enjoy. The omega zoomed in on the objects of his fascination in the picture.

The blonde wasn’t _just_ shirtless in those pictures.

He was also barefoot.

George was ashamed to admit it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the alpha’s feet. The picture he was intently staring at had Clay leaning against a rock on the beach as he was sitting down. His legs were crossed, so George could see the top of one of his feet and the sole of the other. The brunette didn’t resist the urge to push his fingers deeper in himself as he lusted over the man’s feet.

The lycat wished the alpha was here to step on him. To degrade him. To shame him for being such a slut. Still, George never brought up his newly discovered kink to his lover. He thought it might weird out the blonde.

That didn’t stop him from wanting to be stepped on though.

As George continued thrusting his fingers in himself to satiate his primal desires, he failed to notice the sound of his dorm’s door opening. 

The alpha who wandered in did _not_ fail to notice the scent of an omega in heat.

George didn’t notice the blonde sneaking up on him as he laid on his stomach on the bed.

The lycanid _did_ notice how the brunette was staring at a picture of his feet.

Clay couldn’t help but let out his trademark wheeze as he had caught his lover red handed. The omega let out a surprised yelp as he was caught during his heat. George hopelessly tried to think of several excuses for his predicament.

“So, you have a thing for my feet, Georgie~?”

As much as George wanted to deny that and maintain a semblance of his dignity, his instincts were also screaming at him for sweet release. He stared at his lover’s sweaty body and imagined the countless things Clay could be doing to him. The alpha seemed to have noticed George’s perception and explained.

“Ah, I just came back from the gym. But enough about me…”

“What do you _need_ , Georgie?”

George let out a whine as Clay spoke to him in his sultry voice. Clay took off his shirt and sat down on a nearby chair. The omega’s self restraint was vanishing quickly as he admired how droplets of sweat were rolling down Clay’s chest and abs.

“ _You._ I need you, alpha...”

“I’m all yours, baby~”

The lycat got off his bed and crawled his way towards the alpha. While he was on his hands and knees, he realized how small he truly was compared to the alpha. As George looked up towards Clay, he realized that every inch of Clay was made to be worshipped by him.

So, George did exactly that. He started by kissing and licking the blonde’s abs clean. George was tempted by the trail of blonde hair on his stomach, but he would wait before worshipping that part. He licked every groove and crevice of Clay’s abs clean.

Afterwards, George made his way towards Clay’s chest. He peppered the alpha’s pecs with kisses and marks. While he would be worshipping one of his pecs with his mouth, he’d be groping the other. Clay couldn’t help but let out a moan as George was worshipping his body.

“F-fuck...You’re way too fucking good at this, George…”

The lycanid wanted to experiment _and_ indulge George’s desires. He raised his arms and held them above his head. He wasn’t sure if this was going to wo-

_Aaanddd George took the bait._

George was entranced by the sight. Blonde tufts of hair decorated the alpha’s armpits, yet that wasn’t what had truly enamored the omega. 

It was the _scent_.

George’s cock began leaking far more as he took in the musk of the man in front of him. The combination of his alpha’s scent and the smell of sweat worsened George’s heat. He didn’t hesitate any longer as he buried his face into one of the taller man’s pits. The lycat let out a slutty moan as his tongue took in every bit of sweat.

“God, you’re such a slut, omega.”

The brunette was about to protest, but Clay grabbed him by his hair and stuffed him into the other armpit. If George had any functioning brain cells, he might’ve objected to being so shameless in front of another person. In his heat crazed state however, the omega couldn’t get enough.

“You’re such a worthless fucking whore, just for me.”

George couldn’t resist the temptation as he snuck one of his hands to his leaking cock. The alpha was having none of that, and swatted his hand away with his foot.

“Nuh-uh. If you want to cum, you’ll have to please me first, bitch.”

Clay looked down at his foot to communicate his command. George was too far gone to care and started to take off Clay’s shoes. As one of Clay’s socks came into view, George couldn’t help himself and pressed the alpha’s sole to his nose. George almost came right then and there as the musk overwhelmed him. He’d have to ask Clay to go to the gym more often if he got to experience this again.

“You’re so pathetic, George. You’re about to cum just from that?”

As much as Clay wanted to drag this out, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either. He raised his feet up so that the opening of the socks were near George’s mouth. The omega took the hint and bit into the sides of the socks to pull them off with his mouth.

The brunette had severely underestimated how addicted he was to the taller man’s feet. Seeing them in pictures was nothing like seeing them up close and personal. George could make out the lines running across Clay’s soles, the way his toes wiggled slightly with anticipation. And now there were no barriers between him and the blonde’s feet.

Clay had gotten impatient from George’s staring and pushed one of his feet directly on George’s face. The omega immediately began lapping up the sweat and worshipping every inch. Clay found it a bit ticklish, but seeing George lost in pleasure like this was worth it. 

Still, Clay had another foot and George had a cock that was desperate for attention. Clay tried his luck and stepped lightly on George’s balls with his heel. Clay was unsure if George would enjoy it and he didn’t want to hurt the brunette.

Luckily, his lover moaned like a bitch in heat.

Clay took this as a sign to press a bit harder and to press the rest of his sole against the omega’s cock. That foot was quickly being covered in the lycat’s precum. George’s licks were getting far more sporadic as he drowned in his desires. The shorter male was surprised when Clay took away both of his feet. That surprise soon turned into excitement as Clay pressed his soles together.

“If you want to cum today, you’ll have to cum off of my feet, skank.”

George wasted no time as he quickly got up on his knees and pressed his length into Clay’s feet. George’s saliva and precum lubricated the alpha’s soles which made it feel as if George was thrusting into another omega’s hole. Clay loved seeing his lover on the edge like this, but he needed his release as well. Clay was getting desperate and quickly pulled down his pants as his massive girth sprang free.

“Be a good little cockwarmer for me, Georgie~”

Before the lycat could even react, Clay grabbed George and forced his cock down his throat. George was extremely grateful for his lack of a gag reflex, as Clay rammed his girth in George’s mouth. Between seeing his alpha use his throat as a fleshlight and him thrusting between his lover’s feet, the brunette was in ecstasy.

“Fuck, George. You’re such a good cocksleeve..!”

Clay’s thrusts were getting more erratic as he felt his knot begin to expand. He loved how he could see George’s throat bulge out as he pushed his cock in. George’s obscene moans were adding to the sensations his cock was feeling. Knowing his release was imminent, Clay began to squeeze his feet together and thrust them towards George.

“F-fuck! Alpha!!”

“Fucking drink it all up, slut!”

With one last muffled cry, the omega came. His seed covered the alpha’s legs and feet. Seeing his omega come undone like that brought Clay over the edge as well. With a few more thrusts, Clay started releasing his seed down George’s throat. He made sure to pull out his knot before it could suffocate the omega. George loved the taste of Clay’s seed as it pooled in his mouth and on his tongue. After Clay pulled out, George opened his mouth to show off the cum on his tongue.

“Holy fuck, that was hotter than I thought it would be.”

The omega could only giggle in response. It seems he had nothing to worry about. Clay also had his fair share of kinks.

“I didn’t go too far, did I?”

“No, that was _perfect_. Thank you, Clay.”

The two could only pant as they were exhausted from the ordeal. Still, it wasn’t over. George’s heat would most likely come back in a few hours. Knowing this, Clay decided to go get some water and a painkiller for his lover.

If there was one thing George would never get tired of,

it’d be seeing his alpha’s tail wagging happily and proudly after sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know what you liked/disliked about the fic.
> 
> I'm also taking prompts, so if you have an idea you'd like to see me try, just let me know.
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day/night! <3


End file.
